


In which Cara is Confused, Grogu is Baby, Din wants to know what those vibrations are, and Luke is a space twink; or, ADHD Is A Curse

by the_color_red



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf, Deaf Soulmates, M/M, Sign Language, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_color_red/pseuds/the_color_red
Summary: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021: Day 2 - Deaf Until You Meet Your Soulmate“Can you….” Luke began softly, experimentally, his mouth stumbling over unfamiliar words he’d only ever seen in print or through sign language. “Hear...me?”Din’s eyes widened as he nodded. “Can...you?”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 267
Collections: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021





	In which Cara is Confused, Grogu is Baby, Din wants to know what those vibrations are, and Luke is a space twink; or, ADHD Is A Curse

Luke swung his saber, and the darktrooper standing before him dropped to the floor in two pieces.

Strangely, he felt vibrations across his ears as the darktroopers hit the ground. Shouldn’t the ears be devoid of sensation…?

With some help from more vibrations, Luke turned and blocked the blast behind him from a darktrooper that hadn’t quite shut down yet. It’d almost got him there. He stepped forwards and slashed through the trooper’s head, cleaving it cleanly in half.

He pondered the vibrations as 

Bolts of red light streaked from somewhere in front of him, and he met each one with their antithesis - the green of his own blade.

He was so focused on what was going on - so deeply tapping into the force - that he didn’t completely internalize the oddness of the sharp little vibrations _in his ears_ \- a typically useless organ - as he deflected each shot.

The green was the only thing marking Luke as a Jedi - in his dark cloak and hood, he looked for all the world like his father. Luke whirled to face his next opponent, and with a flick of his hand, the droid crumpled into a shower of sparks and twisted metal.

Well, perhaps the lightsaber wasn’t the only thing.

Wait, what had that been? Experimentally, Luke reached for the force, crumpling the droid further.

There they were, again- the vibrations. Different, though, this time. Less sharp. More….crinkly. They felt like how scrap metal looks when it’s struck with a spanner.

* * *

Back in the control room, Din and Cara stared at the phantom in black, cutting through trooper after trooper on the screen. They both stood, of course, as Grogu was taking up the only chair in the room.

There was, after all, nothing else to be done.

Well, there was one thing, but Din wasn’t sure if he was ready to acknowledge it yet.

 _Cara_ , he signed, the Galactic Standard Sign Language flowing easily through his fingers, _What’re those vibrations?_

Vibrations? Cara cocked her head at him. _What vibrations?_

 _In my ears_ , he responded.

 _We’ve got bigger things to deal with right now,_ signed Cara. _I’ll keep watch on the screen. You can go comfort the kid._

There was no time to do either of those things, though, because the door slid open. More vibrations came with this- smoother and more...organized.

In the doorway stood Luke, hood over his eyes and lightsaber at his side in what would have been called a makashi salute in the days of the Republic.

Din turned to face the vibrations. Cara turned because Din had.

 _Are you a Jedi?_ The Mandalorian armor hid Din’s expression, but his hands were shaking as they formed the words. If the vibrations were what he thought they were…. But no, they had stopped- at least, for now.

 _Yes,_ Luke responded with a flick of his wrist. _I am._

Turning his attention to Grogu, still in the chair and ignorant as to what was going on, Luke signed the words _Come, little one._

 _He doesn’t want to go with you,_ signed Din, fingers flashing as bright as his indignity. Space wizard or no, Grogu was, in the end, his child.

 _He wants your permission,_ responded Luke. _He is strong with the force, but talent without training is nothing. I would- and perhaps will- give my life to protect the child, but he will not be safe until he masters his abilities._

Grogu, to his credit, had clambered down from his perch on the chair and was now hiding behind Din’s legs. Din turned to the infant and hoisted the baby into his arms. The cold of beskar armor was hardly the ideal embrace for one so young, but Grogu didn’t mind. Had never minded.

 _Go on,_ signed Din. It was an awkward motion, using one hand for sign language while the other cradles a child, but he managed it. _That’s who you belong with. He’s one of your kind._

He tapped his helmet ever-so-lightly to the child’s forehead. _I promise._

The blue-and-white droid behind Luke vibrated shrilly and both Luke and Din turned to face it. Cara didn’t seem to take notice.

 _What was that?,_ signed Din hastily to Cara. _I can’t leave him in the care of someone regularly in the company of vibrating droids. I’m the closest thing that kid’s got to a buir- father,_ he corrected himself when Cara looked confused.

 _Letting him be with his kind- would they be his clan? Could_ they?

Cara merely pointed to Luke, who was staring half-agape at Din. _You can sense it too? The vibrations coming off R2?_

 _Yes,_ responded Din. Are those normal?

What are you talking about?, asked Cara. I’m not sensing anything.

 _No,_ Luke responded, ignoring Cara, _I only started sensing them... just... now…_

Luke’s words slowed as his hands began to shake. _You don’t think….?_

 _It would explain why she can’t sense them. Cara… I think this may be where we part ways._ Din’s words were coming fast and he was intensely glad for the armor he wore, as it hid the rather un-warrior-like blush rapidly forming on his cheeks.

“Can you….” Luke began softly, experimentally, his mouth stumbling over unfamiliar words he’d only ever seen in print or through sign language. “Hear...me?”

Din’s eyes widened as he nodded. “Can...you?”

Luke’s somber visage shattered, then, and a full-force sunshine-level grin began to spread on his face.

“I guess,” he started slowly, still hesitant with pronunciation. “That means you’re coming with us?”

“Yes,” agreed Din. “I am. My _ad_ and my _cyar'ika_.”

They walked to the elevator together, Luke’s prosthetic fingers laced with Din’s gloved ones as Grogu sat perched on the shoulder of the Mandalorian.

 _Yes._ Din signed one last hasty message to Cara. _I do believe this is where we part ways._

The door closed on Din, Luke, and Grogu looking for all the world like the beginnings of a family.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to a-list-of-moods on tungle dot hellsite, the beta reader


End file.
